Princesses, Rudolph and Brandy
by saramaewrites
Summary: Holiday Bellarke oneshot where Clarke meets Bellamy at a halloween party and later kisses him at a christmas party.


**HELLO! Here's another Bellarke one-shot! I just keep imagining Bellamy putting up Christmas lights and then this was the result. Pretty much all fluff and happy endings. Read this if your feeling down. Or if you're nervous about the mid season finale. Or don't read it. I don't mind.**

**-Sara**

**Princesses, Rudolph and Brandy**

The story went something like this:

It was Halloween when they met. Clarke had gone to the costume party only because she knew some of her friends would be there. Raven had dragged her along anyway, so she didn't have much of a choice. Plus, Octavia had told her that she'd be there at some point, and that Clarke "should really try to have some fun". Apparently Raven and Octavia had decided she'd been working too hard at school and needed a break.

So, there she was. At some stranger's house for a party she really hadn't wanted to go. To make matters worse, she hadn't been able to think through a costume, and Raven gave her one that Octavia had picked out for her. A princess costume. She'd been really embarrassed by it at first, but at the moment she'd forgotten all about it.

She'd been there for 20 minutes. Raven had gone to get them drinks 5 minutes after they'd arrived and still wasn't back. Clarke would have been worried, but she'd heard Wick laughing from somewhere and knew that she was probably talking to him.

Clarke sighed and leaned back further against the wall. She wanted to sink into the wallpaper. Clarke wasn't someone who partied a lot. Every party she went to felt awkward and new, mostly because she never knew who owned the house or where her friends were.

"Friends ditch ya, princess?" A deep voice said on her right. She turned to meet the gaze of a rather attractive man. She blushed at the nickname and wanted even more to sink into the wallpaper. He wore a smirk, and his hair was slicked back. With a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a black leather jacket over a white undershirt, Clarke could only guess that he was supposed to be a greaser.

"Possibly," she'd told him. She'd decided not to say more because she had a feeling that he was trouble.

"Come on, possibly? That's all you're gonna give me?" His smirk grew into a large grin and she shrugged. "Well, a pretty princess like you can't be here without her prince."

"This isn't even my own costume!" She said loudly. He laughed. "And, I'm not here with a prince, I'm here with Bob the Builder."

Yes, it was true. Raven had decided to go to the party as Bob the Builder. She'd been pleased with how it turned out, and many had complimented her when they first arrived. Clarke briefly wondered what Wick was. Or what Octavia was for that matter.

"Oh! So now you princesses are skipping princes and going straight to the men that can build you great furniture? I obviously chose the wrong major…" He placed a hand on the wall above her and smiled some more. She didn't like his closeness, so she sidestepped to the right one step. He ignored this and continued his game of 20 questions. "What's your name, Princess?"

"Your name first." He shook his head and laughed a little.

"Nope, I asked first, but if you prefer Princess, then maybe I'll call you that." She was about to tell him her name because being called Princess got on her nerves, but someone called for him. Or, at least she thought so, because she heard someone shout: "Hey Bell, get over here!" And his head had snapped into the general direction, before he pushed off the wall started to walk away. She wasn't sure if she'd actually heard his name. "I'll get your name some day, Princess."

The rest of the party was uneventful. She didn't see the guy again, and Raven had brought her a drink finally. Octavia bounced over a few minutes later, dressed as a fairy. She was so excited over Clarkes costume, it was almost as if she'd forgotten she'd chosen it herself.

"Oh, Clarke! You really do look like royalty! Why aren't the boys all swooning over you?"

"Well, a guy did come over and talk to me, but I don't really think he was swooning. I got the impression he was making fun of me, to be honest." She felt a bit self-conscious once he left. He really hadn't been making fun of her, she just told herself that so that she wouldn't search the room every five minutes instead of ten.

"Well, then that jerk better not show himself by you again, because I will make him wish his mom never gave birth to him!" Raven had told Clarke, who smiled at her best friend, hoping he wouldn't show up because she really didn't want him getting hurt. And Raven _would_ do damage.

Clarke managed to convince Raven to leave an hour later, telling her that she was tired, when really she was just sick of wearing the stupid ball gown.

The second time they met was on December 23'rd. Clarke was attending a Christmas party with Raven, and much like last party, she knew Octavia would be there. She'd since learned that the house the Halloween party was held was at Octavia's brother's best friend's, Jasper and Monty. They were known for their parties. The Christmas party was also held at their place. They really got into the spirit because their decorations were over the top. There had been at least three doorways with Mistletoe hanging. Wreaths were placed on each door, and the banister leading upstairs was full of garland that had twinkling lights. They had some Christmas music playing. She noted that it was Johnny Mathis, and instantly decided she liked them because this was what her father always listened to back when he was alive.

Clarke did not even think that the guy from the Halloween party would be there. In fact, she hadn't placed the voice that called him as Monty's voice when she'd been introduced to Monty. In the time between Halloween and Christmas, she'd forgotten all about him. Mostly because she had to spend Thanksgiving with her mom, who she'd had a strained relationship with. She wouldn't have minded remembering him then. A distraction sounded nice. But she hadn't remembered him. Not until he was suddenly in front of her at the party.

"Well, Princess! You're in casual attire I see. Does the King and Queen allow you out in such clothing?" He was already smirking. She would have blushed but his sweater caught her attention. It had all of the reindeer on it, and Rudolph's nose lit up. She started giggling at him and his smirk went away, _finally_. "What are you laughing at?" He asked, before taking a sip of his eggnog.

"Nice sweater!" He blushed slightly and looked down at it.

"My sister gave it to me...She really loves holidays." Clarke was about to ask if his sister was there when a familiar face ran up to them.

"Clarke!" Octavia screamed, obviously a bit tipsy. She hugged her quickly before glancing back at the man. "Oh! I see you've met my brother, Bellamy!" She said. And just like that, Octavia had given both of them the other's name.

"Brother?" Clarke asked dumbstruck.

"Yes! I told you that you'd like him!" She then pinched his cheek before running off. Clarke and Bellamy stood there for a minute watching her run away. Then slowly Bellamy turned back to Clarke with a shit-eating-grin.

"So, Princess _Clarke_."

"_Bellamy_." She smiled at him instead of being annoyed at his Princess remark, because at least he used her real name after.

"How long have you known O?"

"A few years. We met during Welcome Week at the university." He nodded, thinking for a bit. Before sipping some more eggnog.

"You want some eggnog? Monty put a hella lot of brandy in it."

"Sure," She said, not even hesitating because she really enjoyed eggnog spiked with brandy. She followed him into the kitchen where she saw Raven and Wick talking. When they came in, Raven pulled Wick over to them and smiled widely at Clarke. She was always really happy around Wick, even when they argued. Clarke didn't understand why they weren't dating. It was obvious they both really liked each other.

"Clarke! You've made a friend!" She said, excitedly, grabbing the bottle of brandy next to the punch bowl and taking a swig before handing it off to Wick who took more than a swig. Clarke was a bit grossed out by them, but pushed past that.

Bellamy, meanwhile, was pouring some eggnog in a new cup as well as his own. He glanced up at Raven and smiled at her.

"Reyes," He said. Raven grinned some more before punching his shoulder.

"Blake!" Clarke felt a bit weird since it appeared that Raven had met Octavia's brother before her.

"Wow, was I the only one that hadn't met Octavia's brother?" She inquired and all three of them laughed at her.

"Appears so," Wick said, before grabbing a cup and asking Bellamy to get him some.

Clarke stayed with Bellamy for most of the night because she found his company enjoyable once he stopped with the smirks and "Princesses". And when it came time to leave, Clarke had turned to him to say she needed to go since she was driving home the next day to see her mom. She would have rather stayed at Monty and Jasper's house. When she turned to tell him goodbye she noticed him looking at the ceiling. She followed his gaze.

"Those little shits," He said, quietly before looking back at Clarke who was still looking at the ceiling where mistletoe hung above them. Obviously, doorways were just too easy for Jasper and Monty. "We don't have to kiss if you don't want to. I don't think anyone noticed, anyway," He said, looking at his feet, suddenly kind of shy.

Clarke wouldn't have admitted it,but she had kind of wanted to kiss him since Halloween. So she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Just that?" He asked, suddenly smug. She smiled back at him and then reached up and grabbed his head before crushing her lips into his.

While their first kiss wasn't necessarily their own idea, it was far better than either had imagined it would be.

Fast Forward 3 years later:

Clarke had come home on the 20th of December to find Bellamy standing on a little stool trying to hang up some Christmas lights. She thought that she would be decorating this year, but apparently Bellamy took matters into his own hands.

"Hey," She said, while taking her boots off. He jumped and stumbled off of the stool, with the lights falling onto him. He looked up at her with a goofy grin.

"Thanks for almost killing me, Princess." She grinned back, mostly because that goofy grin really got to her. She walked over to him and gave him hand to pull him up. Instead he pulled her down into him and kissed her. She struggled free and then pulled him up.

"Bellamy…" He smirked before climbing up the stool again and trying again. Clarke watched him struggle for about ten minutes before telling him to get down. Once he was down, she climbed up herself and accomplished the lights. "When is Jasper and Monty's party this year?" She inquired as she tacked the last light up.

"It's actually tomorrow night this year," He had told her while he placed his hands on her waist and picked her up and off the stool.

"Bell! I wish you'd told me sooner! You know I'm supposed to get extra brandy since we drank it all up last year!" That goofy grin appeared again and any annoyance she had was gone.

"Don't worry, I got some. Extra, actually so that we can come home and have more." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at her.

"And this is why I love you, Bellamy Blake."

"So my body has nothing to do with it?"

"No, it's just a bonus." He kissed her on the head softly before turning towards the box with the fake Christmas tree. "Why don't we tackle this next?"

And so they did. It was a good thing that Bellamy had bought extra brandy because they drank a bottle that night.

On the 21st, the two of them drove to the party in matching sweaters, courtesy of Octavia. When they entered, Monty bombarded them, wondering if they brought extra brandy. The two assured him that yes they did. He gave them hugs and said, "I'm really glad you guys are together." Then he walked off with the bottles as Bellamy helped Clarke out of her jacket before hanging both of their jackets up.

They were barely on their way to the kitchen when Octavia and her husband (this had happened quite suddenly), Lincoln, were in front of them. Octavia's pregnant belly was showing, and Clarke noticed Bellamy look at it with a bit of a frightened look. He just couldn't get over his baby sister having a baby. He'd practically raised her himself, and the fact that she was married and having children made him both scared and jealous. He and Clarke had talked about getting married. They decided they would, but he never officially proposed. They'd just been busy. Her with school, him with work. And kids? Well, both agreed that they really wanted kids, pretty badly. They almost decided to have kids before getting married mostly because they were in love with the idea of their own kids being in the wedding and they also didn't want to wait, but decided that they wanted to take their time with it once they were married.

"Oh! You two are just so cute!" Octavia said, pinching both of their cheeks. "Aren't they, Lincoln?" Lincoln, not one to speak a lot, let out a small "Yeah", but he smiled at the couple because he really adored them since Octavia adored them so much. "Are you two married yet? Is she pregnant yet?" Octavia asked. Clarke laughed and Bellamy looked mortified as his cheeks turned red.

"O! You can't just ask people those kind of things. We will get married, just not now." When he said that last part, he had grabbed Clarke's hand and squeezed it.

"I know that Bell. But you two are really important to me, and plus Raven doesn't get the same cravings as I do, so I want Clarke to be pregnant too. Then all of our babies can grow up together!" Bellamy still looked mortified. Lincoln gave him a sympathetic look and Clarke just started giggling even more. Soon, Raven waddled up to the group and grinned at all of them.

"I heard my name. Ya'll talking shit?" She said. Octavia gasped before clasping her hands around her belly.

"Language, Raven!" Raven patted her own pregnant belly and laughed.

"They're not even born yet, Octavia. I think our kids will be fine." Wick suddenly showed up behind Raven with a plate of cookies.

"I got your cookies," He said, placing the plate in her hand before kissing her.

The two had realized a year after Clarke met Bellamy that they liked each other. They began hooking up regularly, which resulted in Raven getting knocked up. They were both pretty upset at first, but then they realized that being parents sounded pretty great to them, and being parents together sounded even better. So, dating came after baby, but they were happy.

Everyone was just so happy. Later, when Bellamy had gone to find Jasper and Monty, Clarke stood by the wall she'd leaned on at the Halloween party all those years before. She leaned back then and sighed happily. She could see Raven and Octavia on the couch, stuffing their mouths with cookies. Through the kitchen doorway, she could see Bellamy laughing at something Jasper had said. Monty was frowning, so Clarke had a feeling it was something at his expense. She looked across the room and saw Lincoln and Wick nursing some beers.

Clarke sighed once more and closed her eyes. Soon she could feel someone's presence. She didn't need to look to know that it was Bellamy.

"They did it again," He said.

"What?" She asked while her eyes fluttered open. He was pointing at the ceiling with a smirk and she also grinned before standing on her tippy toes to kiss her boyfriend.

50 years from then, when their babies were having babies themselves, Bellamy would hang mistletoe everywhere just so that they could always do this.


End file.
